La devolución
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Después de haber vencido a Sherlock Holmes en su primer encuentro, en la propia casa de La Mujer, Irene Adler, también conocida como Dominatrix, luego de haber escapado debe devolver el mismo día el abrigo del detective consultor, que había tomado prestado por unas horas. Irene debe entrar sin que nadie la vea, y tiene que salir del mismo modo para que todo resulte a la perfección.


Tal vez ya había anochecido y una lluvia recién había cesado, pero la vida nocturna en Londres continuaba, palpitante, constante. Todo podía ocurrir esa noche, como en todas las demás. Y entre tantas luces y movimiento, nadie se hubiera percatado de la presencia de una misteriosa figura en la calle.

Cautelosa, una mujer caminaba por las calles londinenses, vestida con un gran y largo abrigo. Nadie la hubiera mirado si ella lo hubiera deseado. Caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la calle que buscaba, a la dirección que perseguía.

Suspicazmente, Irene Adler buscó con la mirada un lugar por el cual entrar al edificio. Ya eran las altas horas de la noche y todos en el 221 B de la calle Baker estarían dormidos. Pero ella venía a devolver algo. No tardó mucho en descubrir que había una ventana que estaba semi abierta.

Cuidadosamente, Irene trepó por una muralla hasta alcanzar el segundo piso del departamento. Ahí, con mucha delicadeza posible, se escabulló para poder entrar por la ventana. Cuando logró hacerlo, se enderezó. Silenciosamente, Irene caminó, internándose más aún en la habitación, no sin antes juntar la ventana, pero sin poner el seguro.

Observó rápidamente la habitación, observando solamente un par de detalles. En un lado de la pared podían encontrarse dos libreros, los cuales aguantaban kilos y kilos de libros a más no poder. Había una cómoda con un espejo, e incluso en una pared había una tabla periódica de gran tamaño, inclusive enmarcada. La puerta estaba cerrada. Todas las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas. Irene se acercó a la cama sonriendo, pues había entrado a la habitación correcta.

Ahí se encontraba Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo, el hombre más inteligente que Irene había conocido, durmiendo. Totalmente indefenso. Irene sabía que él estaría aún algo adormecido por el efecto de la droga que le había dado. Pero de todos modos debía ser cautelosa, por mera precaución.

Sherlock probablemente no había despertado desde la inyección, John Watson lo tendría que haber llevado ahí. John habría sido el que mantuvo las luces prendidas en la habitación. Probablemente estaba cuidando de Sherlock, por lo que podría venir a la habitación en cualquier momento. Irene, presurosamente, revisó los bolsillos del abrigo que tenía puesto, que en realidad pertenecía a Sherlock. Lo único interesante y útil que encontró fue el teléfono del detective.

Lo configuró para que sonara un tono de mensajes diferente cada vez que ella en particular le escribiera. Irene devolvió el teléfono al mismo bolsillo del abrigo. Se acercó a Sherlock, que estaba tal vez en la etapa más profunda de un sueño. Con mucho cuidado, Irene levantó las sábanas para arroparlo y dio un paso atrás. Al parecer, el detective no estaba demasiado dormido, pues al sentir movimiento empezó a moverse.

-Yo... Yo… –Fue lo único que él pudo decir. Aún no había abierto los ojos, estaba soñando. En su rostro había confusión. De pronto, empezó a abrir los ojos. Aún estaba muy consternado por el efecto de la droga, por lo que no reaccionó inmediatamente. Aún estaba en esa etapa en las que la lucidez y la inconsciencia se topan y se confunden. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, intentando abrirlos más, pero no podía por el sueño, la luz y la droga.

-Shh… Sigue soñando –dijo Irene mientras se recostaba en la cama, al lado de Sherlock. Él se tranquilizó, e Irene asintió, complacida ante el resultado de sus palabras–. Cuando despiertes no recordarás que estuve aquí. Te ves tan indefenso…

Irene permaneció ahí un momento, observando cómo el detective consultor estaba totalmente absorto en el mundo de los sueños. Cuando lo consideró prudente, Irene se levantó. Tenía que hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

-Hmm –fue lo único que Sherlock pudo decir cuando Irene ya se había levantado. Tal como había notado su presencia, ahora sentía su ausencia.

-Silencio, ahora –dijo Irene con voz dulce y suave, volviendo a acercarse, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro–. Está bien. Sólo le devuelvo su abrigo.

A continuación, Irene le regaló un beso a Sherlock, solo como un recuerdo, aunque él jamás se enterara. Eso y las palabras tranquilizadoras verdaderamente resultaron en Sherlock, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos. Siguió soñando, tal vez con Irene. Mientras tanto, la señorita Adler se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó colgado en el perchero de la puerta. Toda la ropa que tenía abajo, camisa, pantalón y zapatos, eran de color negro. Cuando Sherlock comenzó a moverse, pues estaba ya despertándose, Irene rápida y frágilmente corrió hacia la ventana, y se lanzó por ella con silencio absoluto. Se quedó afuera, sujetada por las paredes, aún a la altura del segundo piso. La ventana por la que había entrado aún estaba a su alcance. Ahí permaneció, pues quería oír qué estaba sucediendo adentro.

-¿John? –dijo Sherlock repetidas veces. Había despertado definitivamente. Irene escuchó un ruido, probablemente Sherlock se había caído de la cama. O único que sabía era que algo había caído al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo una voz mientras la puerta se abría. John Watson había oído a Sherlock llamarlo.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? –Preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueno, no creo que recuerdes mucho, no tenía sentido lo que decías. Oh, debo avisarte, creo que Lestrade te filmó con su teléfono.

-¿Dónde está ella? –Preguntó Sherlock. Irene se estremeció, pensó que él no recordaría absolutamente nada de lo sucedido.

-¿Dónde está quién? –Preguntó Watson.

-La mujer, esa mujer –Dijo Sherlock. Irene sintió las pisadas de éste rondando por la habitación.

-¿Qué mujer?

-¡La mujer! ¡La mujer! ¡Mujer! –Preguntó con frustración.

-Oh, ¿Irene Adler? Ella escapó, nadie la vio –dijo John. Irene escuchó cómo los rápidos aunque distraídos pasos de Sherlock recorrían toda la habitación, buscando algún indicio que comprobara que Irene había estado ahí. No encontró nada. Irene sonrió para sí, había logrado entrar y marcharse sin dejar rastro alguno. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la mujer que había vencido a Sherlock Holmes. De pronto, escuchó los pasos de Sherlock cerca de la ventana. Irene miró hacia arriba, y vio cómo el rostro de Sherlock oteaba por la ventana hacia afuera, pero al parecer, aún estaba muy distraído y dormido para haberla notado. Observó demasiado rápido para haber reconocido a Irene. Además, como ella vestía de negro, era difícil verla en la oscuridad– No estaba aquí, Sherlock.

El corazón de Irene latía velozmente, a más no poder. La adrenalina de haber hecho un acto tan arriesgado había hecho que ella se sintiera como una persona nueva. Le encantaba que su vida fuera así. Ella permaneció a la altura del segundo piso, apenas, pero sin mostrar cansancio. Mantenerse ahí, pisando cualquier espacio sobresaliente de la pared, era toda una hazaña.

Irene volvió a escuchar ruidos fuertes. No fue difícil adivinar qué había pasado; Sherlock había caído al suelo. Esta vez ella estaba segura. Era obvio por el gran ruido que se produjo y el temblar del suelo, que incluso Irene logró a sentir, a pesar de encontrarse sujetada en la pared.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué…? –Dijo John– No, no, no. Regresa a la cama. Estarás mejor en la mañana. Sólo duerme.

-Por supuesto que estaré bien. Estoy bien, absolutamente bien –dijo Sherlock, su voz se oía más despierta ahora, verdaderamente se estaba recuperando. Solamente necesitaba descansar.

-Sí, estás genial. Ahora, estaré aquí al lado por si me necesitas.

-¿Por qué te necesitaría?

-Por ningún motivo –respondió finalmente John, y se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta. Mientras tanto el silencio reinaba, Irene buscó su teléfono, el que tanto apreciaba. Comenzó a escribir, y como ella estaba acostumbrada, escribió cada palabra silenciosamente, con una rapidez y velocidad sorprendente. Cualquier persona en el lugar de Irene hubiera estado preocupada de no caer, pero ella era tan ágil que el equilibrio lo mantenía a la perfección, a pesar de costarle un poco. El mensaje que escribía era para Sherlock.

_Hasta la próxima, Sr. Holmes_

Cuando escuchó el nuevo tono en el teléfono del detective, Irene Adler presurosamente descendió de edificio, aterrizando con gracia. Tal como vino, se fue. Se internó en las bulliciosas calles nocturnas de Londres, sin el abrigo esta vez, donde podía evitar ser divisada si ella así lo quería. Irene había venido a devolver algo sigilosamente, y se había ido de la misma forma. Pero ella se largó con una sonrisa en el rostro esta vez.


End file.
